The Story Book that Killed the World
by Buttons Can't Fly
Summary: When Anna finds a story book, she and Elsa discover that it holds a lot more than just a fairy-tale. Anna and Elsa must search tirelessly for the others, and together they must destroy it. The thing that is going to be the end of the world, and everything in it. The orb that holds the prophecy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: so my sister and me were playing this game, and she went 'I am bethany!' and she was a queen, and she had fire powers so i went 'I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle' and shot 'ice' at her and so this idea was born. I know its only a short prologue, but hey... **

* * *

_The Story Book that Killed the World_

'You need to tell me what you know!' A female voice growled.

'I don't know anything about a prophecy!' Elsa shot back.

'Liar!' The woman spat, she stepped closer to Elsa. 'I don't think you know what I'm capable of, child.' With that, the woman shot a burst of flames out of her finger tips.

_I'm not the only one?_

'Little girl, you need to tell me. The fate of our world is at stake. What did the prophecy say? I know you stole the book, and I know you read what is inside of it.'

'I honestly don't know what you mean.'

'I, am Queen Bethany of Weselton, and I won't hesitate to resort to violence, you underestimate me.'

'And I, am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I think you underestimate me also.' Elsa shot out a shard of ice at Bethany, who faltered, but didn't lose her balance.

'So it _is _true...'

* * *

**A/N: ooo mystery, it'll be explained in the first chapter, i have quite a good plot thought out imo haha :p**

**Please maybe review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: woo first chapter**

* * *

Chapter One

Elsa knocked on Anna's door, that was a first. It didn't open. She didn't even hear anything.

'Anna?' She called out softly. No reply. 'Anna, I'm coming in.' Elsa turned the handle and pushed the door open. She walked through Anna's bedroom until she reached Anna's bed. Anna was asleep.

Typical.

Elsa was about to leave, when something caught her eye. The wasn't any reason in particular that the book should have caught her eye, it wasn't any vibrant colours or anything of the sort. But nevertheless, Elsa picked up the book. It wasn't a thick book, more like a children's fairy-tale.

She read the title- The Sorceress

Nothing special. Elsa felt compelled to this book though, she didn't know why. She opened the book, it was a picture book, with only a paragraph per page, with the dark illustrations surrounding the writing.

_'__A long, long time ago there lived two Kings, and two Queens. They were from different countries, and ruled over their lands happily for many years. That was until, however, an old sorceress stumbled upon one of the cities- Aresdal. She brought with her a magical orb, within it, she held a prophecy. She guarded the orb with her life, for if the prophecy came true, she would surely die._

_When the sorceress was very young, she had been cursed. She would never die. Only by a magical hand would she die. And for many hundreds of years the sorceress had lived happily, content with living. Until they had found out her secret. They had done everything to kill her, everything to wound her. And tortured her until she was insane, but she still didn't die. For these people were mere mortals, and therefore did not have the power to kill her._

_Now insane, the sorceress longs to be killed. For she cannot go on living in this way anymore. And this prophecy, the prophecy of the destruction of the world, and by a magical hand she would die at long last._

_When the sorceress met the Queen of Aresdal, she knew that there was something to be feared. She knew that the Queen was someone was different. She had seen the Queen use her powers, for the sorceress could use her magic to hide well. And it was then that she knew, the Queen of Aresdal must die. Planning the Queens death, seeing that there were no loop holes, she carried it out, and fled. She left before the sun rose, and the town awakened to see their beloved Queen, dead in her bed._

_The sorceress had now made it her mission to find the other three. And she would not rest until she had. Fifty years later of research, and hunting through all the cities and towns that she could find, she finally located the others. They were killed, and the sorceress could rest once more._

_For hundreds more years, the sorceress has waited, hoping that one day the prophecy in her orb will come true. But that was only the beginning; the sorceress didn't know that the gift was passed on seven generations down the line. And seven generations later, the gift had arisen in four young royals. And one day, they would be Kings and Queens.'_

Elsa closed the book, shivers running down her back. Elsa quickly opened the book again, and flipped through the pages. One of the illustrations held Elsa's attention.

There was a red snowflake, much like the one Pabbie had shown her when she was little, much like the red glow that her ice palace had once been. There was a roaring fire, it glowed angrily. A tornado of some sort, dark grey, picking up everything in it's path. And finally, a single sprout, in the shadow of a huge, dying tree.

The picture was unnerving, it showed the worst of the elements. There was another thing though that bothered Elsa... The snowflake, Elsa could remember clear as day, when Pabbie had shown her the red snowflakes, and told her that fear would be her enemy, and the town, Aresdal- that sounded slightly like Arendelle didn't it? Maybe Elsa was just being paranoid.

She didn't set the book back down on Anna's table, she took it with her, and went to bed, she would ask Anna about it in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: review maybe? :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'So, Anna, about your book.'

'Which one?'

'The Sorceress. Where did you get that?'

'The library.'

'No you didn't.' Elsa said softly.

'I got it in _a_ library.'

'You... Seriously?' Elsa's eyes widened. 'Where did you find the key?'

'It was in a hollowed out book.'

'Wait, so let me get this straight. You found a hollowed out book in our library that held a key, so you used it to unlock Dad's secret library where he only put things that are dangerous in?!'

'Yep, pretty much.'

'Anna! That book could be dangerous!'

'Please.' Anna scoffed. 'How can a fairy-tale be dangerous?'

'I don't know. But it seemed a little suspicious if you ask me.'

'Well I didn't ask you.'

'Anna... I'm probably just being paranoid, but you don't think it has anything to do with, you know...' Elsa shot a snowflake into the air.

'Why would you think that?'

'Because... Wait one second.' Elsa returned a minute later, with the book. She opened it to the page with the drawing of the elements.

'Look.' She pointed to the red snowflake. 'This is just like the one Pabbie showed me, just like the red my castle glowed, after I... After you left. And the place, Aresdal, that sound like Arendelle, doesn't it?'

'Does it? Elsa, as you said, You're probably just being paranoid.'

'Fine. I'll let it go. But give me the key.'

'What?'

'Give me the key to our fathers library.'

Anna hesitated, was it worth having Elsa carrying on and on about some stupid fairy-tale? 'Fine.' She took the necklace she was wearing off, she had attached the key as a charm on it, she handed it to Elsa.

'Thank you.'

{xxx}

Later that night, when Anna was asleep. Elsa lit a candle, and opened the book again. She read it again, and was about to close it when-

Elsa gasped, there was the reminiscence of a torn out page. Elsa smiled, something to go on! Something that might answer the questions that she had, confirm her suspicions maybe?

Elsa picked up a bag, and put the book in it, she then took off the necklace, and carrying the candle, rushed to her father's study.

Moments later, Elsa removed the giant paining from the wall, and unlocked the door behind it. Elsa had never been in here, she put the necklace back on, and picked up the candle as she pushed the door open. It was huge, this dampened Elsa's spirits, how was she to find a small piece of paper in such a huge place?

Nevertheless, Elsa decided to go through this systematically. She looked for a light switch, and flicked it on. She put the candle, and bag with the book in it back in her father's study, and locked the study door from the inside.

'Right. We're never going to get anywhere with it like this. I need to tidy up first I think.'

The balcony of the second floor was filled with cushions, Elsa piled them all up, and began to stack the books up there.

After around five or six hours, every single book was piled up on the second floor.

Elsa then went down, she used her magic to make a cloth, even if it was made of ice, and she dusted the bookshelves. She looked everywhere for any piece of paper that could have been torn from a book.

Once the room was completely dusted, the sun had risen. Elsa sighed, she felt exhausted. She went into the study, took the key off of a shelf, and put it on the necklace with the library key. Elsa exited the study, and locked the door behind her.

'Gerda!' She called. 'I'm having a day off today, I didn't get much sleep last night. If anyone needs me, I'll either be in my bedroom, or my fathers study.'

'As you wish, your Majesty.'

Elsa rocketed back to the study, she picked up her bag, and went into the library. She had concluded that the missing page was not anywhere on the ground floor. So she went up to the top floor, and took down a small pile of books. She put them into her bag, coughing at the dust, and she then went back to her bedroom, locking the study behind her.

Elsa got onto her bed, and put the bag of books in a drawer under her bed. She soon fell asleep.

Elsa awoke a little while later, and got the books up onto her bed. She opened the first one, and flicked through the pages.

By the time she was on her third lot of books, Elsa had just taken to holding them by the back cover, and shaking them in the air to see if anything fell out.

Elsa kept any books on myths, legend, prophecy's, witches, sorcerers or anything of the sort in a box in her wardrobe. She read through a few of those before bed, making any notes she needed to on a piece of paper.

By the end of the week, Elsa was all but obsessed, at least four times a day she'd go into the library and come back with stacks of books, or sometimes just stay in the library to be quicker. The dusted bookshelves on the lower floor were quickly filling up with the books Elsa had already checked.

It was consuming so much of Elsa, that she rushed through any of her duties as Queen, and she hardly saw Anna at all.

* * *

**A/N: Elsa knows something's up with that book... and whats more, Anna found it in her fathers secret library, in which he only kept things that were of any danger or things that weren't fit for a regular library in his opinion (hence all the witchcraft, myth, prophecy, ect books there)**

**Reviews mayybbee?**


End file.
